


Learning Your Place

by meependa (Hawkbringer)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Technology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Canon-Typical Violence, Closet Sex, Crying Uke Dib, Extremely Dubious Consent, Id Fic, Just Sex, M/M, Mechanical Tentacles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, S&M, that should be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/meependa
Summary: Ever wanted to see Zim utterly wreck Dib's ass in a skool closet with those mechanical spider-legs out? You've come to the right place. PWP canon-age dub-con, Dib wails a lot and tries to deny that he's into it. Written early 2010.





	Learning Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, teenage, PWP rape-fantasy filth. This is the kind of shit you jack off to and then wince at. It's extremely cathartic if you're in the right mood, though. 
> 
> Written Februrary 2010 or before, presented as-is with minimal editing, so expect out-of-place British spellings, commas missing, and whole sentences that read like a bad-sex-trope-phrases generator wrote them. Which is understandable, given the age I was when I wrote this. o.O Teenage angst is not to be underestimated, clearly.

The fist that slammed into his stomach took his breath away and Dib groaned, trying to double over slightly. The mechanical tentacles wrapped around his chest and arms tightened in response. Another blow landed under his ribs, wrenching a cry from him. A clawed hand dug into his hair, yanking his head back. Zim's cold face stared down at him, lips pulled back to show serrated teeth. In the dark of the janitor's closet, costume knocked off in the recent scuffle, he looked terrifying.

“Stupid Dib-stink. You think you can control the mighty Zim?” His voice was a sibilant hiss and Dib shuddered softly as the Irken's other hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing softly. 

“Be a good worm-baby and say you're sorry.” The tentacles wrapped around him tightened briefly and Dib snarled. Rage filled him and he spat, watching with glee as the saliva hit the alien dead on. 

Zim howled and the hand around Dib's neck was drawn back, a second later it slammed into his belly again and again until Dib could hardly stand, breath coming in choked gasps. It took him a couple of seconds to realise the attack had stopped and wearily the human forced himself to look up at the Irken. There was a odd look on the alien's face and before Dib could register the movement Zim was pressed in close to him, hands running up and down the side of his hips. In the dim light of the closet, dull white flashed in Zim's sinister grin. 

“You'll pay for that, Dib-thing.” The words were hissed close to his ear and then the metal tentacles wrapped around him loosened briefly and Zim spun him around, pushing him forward until his upper chest and face pressed against the wall. The tentacles tightened again, more grabbing his ankles and dragging his legs back and apart. Dib cried out as the position he was in filtered into his still foggy brain, back arched obscenely and ass pressed up. Hands touched his hips again and Zim was laughing softly behind him, the most sinister sound Dib had ever heard the alien make. 

When Zim pressed his own hips up against him, Dib let out a soft sob, shock making his head spin. The hands on his hips ran across to his belly working towards the fastening on his pants. Before he could even cry out, his pants had been undone and pushed down his hips to pool around his ankles. The combination of the sudden cold and Zim's hips pressing up against the thin fabric of his boxers brought Dib back to the here and now and he yelled, fighting at the tentacles holding him, trying unsuccessfully to get free. Behind him Zim hissed appreciatively, pressing his hips closer still.

“Yessss, that's right Dib-beast, squirm for Zim.” Weight pressed against Dib's back as the Irken leant over him, clawed hands working their way under his shirt and traveling up the flesh of his chest, pinching and scratching at tender skin mercilessly. Something wet flickered against the back of Dib's neck and he screamed again when he realised it was Zim's tongue. Harsh laughter filled the small room and then the pressure was gone from his back and the hands were at his hips again, fingers hooking into the waistband of his boxers.

Dib went very still at the ripping sound of fabric, shuddering as he was fully exposed to the cool air. Almost instantly Zim's hips were pressed against him again, hands caressing the tender skin of his hips, trailing around to his belly and dipping lower. A soft keening sound broke from the human as claw fingers curled about the hardness he was stoutly denying the existence of. 

“Diiiib, you're enjoying this, you filthy human?” The mocking words came at the same time as Zim's fingers tightened around his erection, claw tips making the boy wince slightly. 

“Zim, s-stop!” To his surprise the Irken pulled away from him in response and Dib had a wild moment to wonder how on earth that had worked before clawed hands were back on his hips. Zim's harsh laughter sounded and then the hands moved down, fingers pressing mercilessly at his bodies entrance. Dib hissed in response, hips fighting the tentacles holding him, trying to pull away from the unwanted touch. The pain was almost more then he could bare, the spice of shame and embarrassment making him want to puke. He wailed softly.

The fingers pressing against his hole paused and behind him he could hear Zim cursing useless human bodies. 

“Why are you so dry Dib-beast?” Zim sounded almost sulky, like he expecting something different and if he wasn't standing in the janitors closet, pants around his ankles and hips canted like a bitch, Dib might have laughed. As it was it was all he could do not to cry in relief that Zim didn't seem to be about to force himself in dry. 

“Y-you need to use something. To, to make it slick.” He whispered against the rough brick of the wall, shivering. Zim's hands left him and there was a odd clicking nose behind him and then the cool dribble of some viscous liquid over his ass. Then the fingers were back at his entrance, pressing in again, slick this time. Dib shuddered at the sudden intrusion, wincing at the stretch of muscles. 

Zim was rough and quick, fingers thrusting hard into Dib's ass, making the human shudder and wail. Soon enough the fingers pulled out of his hole and Dib had a moment only to miss them before Zim's hips pressed in close and he was filled by something far larger and hotter. The stretch of it ached and the human pulled away as much as he could, hissing with pain as Zim just moved closer still, mechanical tentacles holding him tightly. Clawed hands grabbed the flesh of his hips and the Irken pressed in fully, until they were flush together and Dib was wailing from the hard press of flesh within him. Logic told him Zim couldn't be that big, but it still felt like he was going to be split apart and then Zim pulled out slightly, hips slamming forward a moment later.

The thrusts were hard and fast, all of Zim's alien strength behind them and Dib could do nothing but shudder as he was used, gasp breathlessly into the cold wall and try not to give into the tears threatening to fall. After one particularly hard thrust that practically bent Dib in two with the power of it, Zim pressed his body hard against Dib's. Hands worked under his t-shirt, fingers pinching at the skin of his chest, tweaking nipples roughly. Teeth found the side of his neck, worrying at the flesh there. One hand trailed down his belly to wrap around Dib's own erection, pulling on the sensitive flesh, claw-fingertips scratching lightly over the head of his dick and Dib wailed. Still biting at his neck Zim made a soft appreciative sound, hips pounding into him and with the awkward angle they were in, the Irken's hardness rubbed nicely against Dib's prostate with every thrust.

“Yesss Dib, so tight, so nice. Moan for Zim!” The words were hissed out by his ear a second before Zim's tongue flickered over his ear.

The Irken's thrusts were losing their rhythm, the hand around Dib's erection tugging harder and the human could feel his orgasm building. So very close. 

“Zim, Zim please! More!” He almost bit his tongue off after the words slipped out, but Zim groaned happily and thrust into him harder still, his free hand clawing at the flesh of Dibs chest and hips. So close to the edge he could almost taste it, Dib thrust his own hips back as much as he could in his restraints. A hand latched into his hair, yanking his head back and to the side and then Zim's lips claimed his own. The kiss rough and hard, all domination and biting teeth, and it drove Dib over the edge. He wailed into the Irken's mouth, cock spurting and ass clenching around the flesh still thrusting hard into him, lights exploding behind his eyes. It only took a few more thrusts before Zim was hissing into the kiss and shuddering tight against Dib's body. Liquid heat filled him and Dib groaned softly at the feeling, his whole body limp and shaking. 

For a moment the kiss turned almost gentle and then Zim was pulling away from him, Dib groaned at the loss as the Irken's spent erection slipped out of him. The tentacles holding him up unwound from around his body and he fell limply to his knees, panting, his body still shivering from the force of his orgasm. Glancing up at the alien he watched Zim frown at something white coating his gloved hand, the Irken frowned harder and then moved to crouch next to Dib. The offending hand was thrust under his nose.

“Lick.” For a moment he considered refusing but a glance at Zim stopped him and hesitantly he licked at the cum coating the aliens glove. It tasted as foul as he thought it would, but Zim was giving him an almost pleased look so he continued. After a moment the Irken's other hand settled on his head, stroking his hair like you would a pet. A few more swipes and Zim's glove was clean and the alien hummed his approval.

“Good boy Dib-beast. I see you've learnt your place finally.” The hand in his hair tightened briefly and then Zim was moving away, pausing at the door to straighten his human disguise and then promptly left. Leaving Dib slumped on the floor of the cold closet, pants tangled around his feet, the taste of his own cum in his mouth and the alien's own spendings slowly dripping down his thigh.


End file.
